King Arthur
|details = It was you who found King Arthur's Magician Merlin's Want? If that's the case, I'm thinking, I have something good for you. Amazingly, somewhere in the world, King Arthur's Holy Sword actually exists. First off, can you investigate the Holy Sword of King Arthur? |fameAdv = 10,000 |step1 = /The Celtic high king/London/Scholar/ King Arthur was a Celt High King who fought against the Vikings. But his legacy became fused with sories told by the Normans who conquered this island. And that's why the legend changed into its current for. The folk tale about a boy pulling a sword out of a stone to become the legitimate king is similar to a Celtic myth in which the High King is recongnised by Lia Fail. |step2 = /The knights of the round table/London/Barkeep/ King Arthur? That makes me think of Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad and the Knights of the Round Table! When I was a child, I got so excited hearing their stories. King Arthur gathered together great knights from across the land and established the Round Table so they could discuss matter without worrying about rank. That's why they were known as the Knights of the Round Table. |step3 = /A sacred sword entrusted to the spirit of the lake/London/Merchant/ The origin of Excalibur? At one point, King Arthur broke the sword he pulled out of the stone. The wizard Merlin said he should be given a sword that he can use for the rest of his life. Merlin then took Arthur to a lake and, when they arrived, the beautiful hand of spirit appeared out of the water and handed Arthur the Holy Sword Excalibur. |step4 = /For justice/London/Seafarer/ In return for giving Arthur Excalibur, the Lady of the Lake has him swear a oath. It goes, " will only raise this sword to do justice. I will never draw it to fulfill my own desires." As long as this promise is obeyed, its scabbard will heal its master's wounds and the sword will slice through anything, living up to its name which means "cut steel". |step5 = /Hero of justice and peace/London/Vicar in Square Church/ Authur was betrayed by his son and dealt a fatal blow. Sensing death, he returned the Holy Sword to the lake so it could not be used for evil. Leaving behind the words "Whoever wields Excalibur again will bring peace and justice to the world.", he departed from this land to live forever in Avalon. |stepfinal = King Arthur/// King Arthur was a Celt High King. After swearing that he would never draw the blade to fulfill his own desires, he received the Holy Sword Excalibur from the Lady of the Lake. As he is about to die, he return Excalibur to the lake and proclaims that whoever wields the sword again will bring peace and justice to the world. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 75 |reportfame = 22 |item1 = |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Excalibur |landarea = London |seaarea = Southern Britain Island }}